New Korpulu
by Finwee Lord of Long Winds
Summary: 2015. Strange aliens follow in the wake of the Aetherials and throw the world into chayos. But it started out inocent enough. X-com Starcraft crosover. For now only the first chapter will be posted. Once I finish my two main stories I will come back.


**This is a starcraft X-com crossover. I know very little of the lore of these games and I will simply be making it up as I go along. The first chapter is sort of a heads up to see if people like it and it might be a while before I update again. This is set in 2015 a few weeks before the assault on the temple ship.**

* * *

The commander was hiding something. All of the psionic soldiers realised that as soon as they emerged from the testing labs. In one of the secret containment areas they could sense other psionic signatures. At first they believed them to be staff workers but when after several days they had not moved from that spot nobody knew what it could be.

One of the soldiers, a non psionic, snuck down there and when he returned half a day later he was declared insane and given a permanent home in a medical ward. The commander would not address the issue and simply stated that Brick Johnson was in slight mental disrepair after seeing some of the dead aliens.

Last night however we started getting worried. One of the signatures began to fluctuate an flare. There was a few gunshots and the signature disappeared. They had been dimming for a long time and it looked like they might not last any longer.

They had met up together and Colonel Sara Scatterbrain Tyson was voted to sneak down to the holding chamber.

* * *

"You guys know that this is against the rules right?"

"Of course sweetie of course. We all know that it is illegal but hey you are the best with ghost armor and mimetic skin."

"And what if they find me? We both know that Johnson was not insane before and now he is holding on to his precious peanut butter that he stole from the kitchen. I am not gonna go that way Paul."

"Come on. You know that those are life signatures. Hell the Commander must know that nobody who has ever seen a alien psionic buys his excuse. I am here to protect Humankind just like you Sara. Hey I would go myself but I have always been more of an archangel armor type and I got the electric field not the chameleon skin."

"There will be guards and most likely they will have heat sensing equipment. I will have to refuse."

"Gah! Why do I bother? You probably are only good for sneaking past half blind sectoids anyway. How about I cause a distraction and you take a quick peek."

"What part of no that is a risky plan do you not get?"

"The part that has you chickening out." He stated flatly.

"You are hopeless. This is a stupid idea. If the commander is hiding something you bet it is going to stay hidden. All those credits go directly to him. He is the one to divide it up. How much money do you think he puts into defense? If whatever is down there is causing Johnson to go loony I want no part of it."

"Tyson come on two psionics could easi-"

"No! Kerrigan! This will only end badly trust me."

"Fine. Should have given up earlier. See ya sweetheart."

* * *

Sahra was walking back to her living quarters later that day when she sensed something psionic near the holding cells. _ Oh God if that is him I am going to pound his head into the wall._

The signature began to grow though and she could recognise it as an attack that only the ethereals had been able to use. A psionic storm. She and several other psionics began running in that direction.

* * *

_ Hmph. I can not believe that she forced me to do this._ Nothing about this situation was fair. I was a sniper who was specialised in detection and being able to avoid seekers. He still wondered why the scientists were to afraid to combine two different gene mods together. Sure he had seen Exalt members who had simply been filled with meld and they look slightly crazed and overdone but how bad is it to have both super healing and strong legs.

Several minutes later he was standing down the hallway from two heavies both equipped with Titan armor, heavy plasma, Psi shields and Scopes. He could only guess at what gene mods they had. They were both giving strange looks and he could tell that they wanted him to turn back around and not make their job difficult. Ok this really was a job better for tyson. There was no cover for him to hide behind and those two could simply fire down the hall to snag him. So going through all his options he decided to sit down near the wall. Technically he was not doing anything wrong so he could just sit in the empty hallway that led to an off limits restraining ward. Nobody ever told him to think up a plan and really that was not his forte.

* * *

Several minutes later he tried making contact with the signature. He regretted it almost instantly. _HEll.. pain voices who Time, a visitor help hunger pain. . Forgive release. Kerrigan! what! no different not strong._ "Ow!" He screamed causing both heavies to jump. That was human! It seemed like a human psionic somehow went nuts and simply projected all of their thoughts uncontrollably. He tried to connect again but it hurt like Hell to even try. He needed to see this creature in person. Hmm I could give mind control a quick try. Won't last long thanks to his buddy being there to snap him out of it and that psi shield. He began to charge up his power and was already trying to dominate the other mans mind when. . Freedom escape aid Deliverance. Gift Savior. zeratul Tassadar no not firstborn. He felt sudden power flow through him. Unrestrained power. He could not control it. Suddenly time slowed. He focused on the guards and he felt anger. A surge erupted out of him and he caused a storm of primal energy rip them and the door apart. Suddenly unperturbed he walked through it harmlessly.

* * *

Sarah shook. That was strong. Not even an Aetherial had ever caused such a high intensity burst of power. "Halt. Paul Kerrigan has released a class- um . . . this I guess would be a level fourteen psionic storm." There was dead silence.

"Is that sensor broken?! Even those floating aliens only reach class nine. Class ten is reserved for one of them who could create that golop device. An here you are saying that he! Paul! Has created a level Fourteen psionic storm! He is a level six Goddamit!"

"You felt the power surge. That was far stronger than an Aetherial. Arc throwers ready. If he resists-" She paused to get a hold on her emotions. "If he resists kill him."

* * *

They were amazing yet terrifying. About nine feet tall humanoid creatures. They were humanish in appearance but they were too tall they had tinted blue skin they had noses that were far too small and there mouths had blue scales growing inside rendering them useless. Long tentacles seemed to be growing out of their heads and seemed to be uprooting hair. _Chosen gifted accepted By the Kala? Hero victor. Show him._ His world went white.


End file.
